


Judging by the book

by NightmareJasmine



Category: Undertale
Genre: Club Nightmare, Don't know about army stuff so sorry if its wrong, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Fluff cause the goats too big, Gangsters, Hell Trauma, Mettaton is jealous, Mild Blood, Nightmares to soon come, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shell Shock, writer insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: Asgore is held on trial for the murders of the fallen children, his lawyer tells him about a similar case involving a soldier. Jasmine Evans





	1. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with the Happy Killer

Asgore sat on the mountain peak, he was alone as usual. He was glad that everyone forgave him, and Toriel moved on to another monster.

Sans was a loyal soldier, and Toriel deserved better. Alphys and Undyne got hitched and live someways away from the town the monsters created. Mettaton became a country wide star while dating Papyrus.

Frisk lives with Toriel and Sans and Papyrus, but Asgore himself ended up alone. He didn't mind at all though, with what he's going through, he wouldn't wanna be around either.

He was put on trial for murdering those poor children, he still regrets it to this day. He gave those children a proper burial, and his regards to what living family they had.

His lawyer is one of the first humans to make friends with monsters, she was quite the lawyer as well. She had been making strong arguements and points since the beginning.

The Jury doesn't seem to care, and this thought made Asgore frown. Though he didn't get the chance to think of anything else, "Hiya! Why you sittin here all sad and stuff?"

A cheerful voice behind him made him jump, he turned to see a young woman in her early twenties. She looked to be brown skinned, her hair in a poof over her head, her eyes wide with curiousity and excitement.

In a way, she was giving the attracrive but not knowing look. Asgore was tempted to ignore her, but she sat next to him.

He bit his lip, she was far too close to the edge. There was enough space for her to sit at an angle, but she sat next to him. Close enough that people would think she was laying on him.

She hummed as she stared out into the vast sky of stars, "How many do you think are up there?" Asgore looked down at her, she was tiny but bigger than Frisk and Sans. 

He chuckled, "I am unsure." She beamed up at him and smiled contently as he turned back toward the scene. It felt nice to have company, but he did have to be careful. Not all humans were nice or meant well.

"My names Jasmine, whats your name?" She pushed on as he began looking uncomfortable. He sighed, "I am Asgore, why did you sit next to me?"

Jasmine blinked, "How rude of me! I didn't ask if was okay to join you! Oh well, I'm here anyway...doesn't make since to get up and ask when I already joined you."

Asgore looked down at the human in awe, "Well, I suppose it is alright." She smiled and stared out into the sky again.

It remained quiet for a moment, Asgore peeked at her through the corner of his eye. He checked her LV, and almost cringed. She was at LV 28, her health was in the hundreds and her defense and attack matched his own.

What had she done to get this high? Her voice startled his staring, "Its perfect tonight, warm but not sweaty warm, and no clouds to block the view."

Asgore was slightly untrusting to her, he knew no one with this LV. He kept his eyes forward, "Why not go enjoy it with your family?"

Jasmine visibly slumped, "My mom and brother are both dead, and my father is across seas."

Asgore frowned, "S-Sorry! I didn't mean for you to remember such a hard time." Jasmine chuckled, "Its okay, I don't remember my mom. My bother was killed in front of me, but it doesn't faze me."

His Soul drooped at the sad voice, "Forgive me, how about friends." She shook her head, "A few but their not the chummy type, and they both have families to get to."

Asgore stared down at her, "Do you want to have some tea at my house?" She shook her head with a sad smile, "Nah, should be getting home now. Have a good night Asgore."

Asgore blushed as she leaned against him to turn around, she was a good distance when Asgore sighed. He felt bad for trying to get rid of her, and he ended up leaving himself.

He had an important meeting with his lawyer.

============

"Abigale, I don't know what else to do." Asgore sat back in an armchair at the cafe he sat in with his lawyer. He rubbed his eyes as she offered him a latte with chocolate.

Abigale was fairly tall woman, her hair an orangish red, she is visibly in her fourties(but claims early thirties), she wore thick black rimmed glasses, and she was sweet when not working.

She frowned at Asgore, "Asgore, we just need a leverage. Something we can use in this came, something to prove that you did this for your people's freedom."

Asgore nodded, "What could do this? What can we-!" He was inturrupted by a force from behind, he knew it wasn't Frisk. They were too big to be Frisk, hands grasped at his arm.

He turned to see a familiar face, "Hiya Asgore! Long time no see!" Jasmine was peering up at him through his fur. He gave a relieved chuckle, "Hello Jasmine, how are you?"

Abigale stared at the exchange and gasped, "Asgore...You know Jasmine Evans?" He looked at her in confusion as Jasmine beamed, "We met last night actually, we watched the stars last night!"

She nodded and smiled, "All three of us need to talk in private, is there such a place?" Jasmine nodded, "we can talk at my club! You don't mind?"

Abigale shrugged, "As long as its private." The small group got up and left the cafe after paying and leaving tips. Asgore was a bit curious, but that curiousity turned to shock when Jasmine led to her building.


	2. Club Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore is shocked to learn about the young woman he just met, but why is his Soul tugging toward her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many chapters should I create? Should I attempt at smut? My Oc is tiny, might not risk it. *Looks up at screen* Did I type that? Darn microphone icon!

The building was a dark shade of green with black outlining. It read: The Club of Nightmares and behind it was a red pitchfork, similar to Asgore's. It was giving a homey type feeling to it, and once inside Asgore gasped.

The inside was warm, it gave the scent of delicious food and many people were in the first lobby. Men were dressed to the nines along with few who weren't.

They all seemed to be playing a card game, most gambling and others enjoying themself. The slot machines were plentiful and so were the customers.

"Welcome to the casino room, for the people who like casino games and the calmness of the old timey casinos." Jasmine said, weeving through the place.

Asgore heard a jazz band begin to play and a woman's voice starting a pleasing tune. The more Asgore ventured in, the more people he saw. Men, women, old people were all here.

No one was fighting and everyone was enjoying themselves. Jasmine led the two to a flight of stairs, that led them to another room.

It was dark with blue lights at each table, people were speaking in hush voices. A stage was in the front and the blue curtains lifted,revealing a short black man.

His eyes squinted in the dark, "Hey! Hey! Sit yo ass down!" He pointed at a man on the far left, Asgore recognized him as Kevin Hart.

Jasmine chuckled, "This room is for those who like comedians, I book well known and newbies once and a while. Kevin is actually a regular now, he says that its good to do this without time issues."

She practically hopped through the dark room to the next set of stairs, the next room caused Asgore to chuckle. The room was bright, tables lined up against the walls.

People were chattering as a band play in the background, the atmosphere was relaxing as people sipped tea and laughed.

"The tea room! For the relaxation and chatting. You might like it Az!" Asgore's face heated up at his new nickname, they continued through to the next set of stairs.

The next room was odd to say the least, Jasmine's whole attitude changed. She seemed to be in a daze and her happy voice turned sad.

There were people smiling sadly, and relieved laughs filled from few tables. The room was bright, but it gave Asgore a since of ease. Jasmine sighed, "These are people who were in the war and can't get good help. They talk amoungst themselves and try and relieve themselves from the memories.

I wish I could join them."

Asgore stared as she walked through, his Soul throbbed in a sad way. He wanted to shed tears for her, but he barely knows her. 

The next set of stairs led to a door this time, "My room." Was all she said. She opened the doors to reveal a bed larger than himself alone, covers were tiger printed, multiple pillows on and off the bed.

Above the bed was some thin fabric, hanging from the ceiling and in multiple places. His eyes wandered to Jasmine as she sat comfortably on the bed. She patted each side of herself.

Abigale nodded and took the left side of her, "It is interesting that you met, Jasmine is known as the War goddess"

Asgore looked at Jasmine in surprise, she seemed too sweet...but her LV was too high. He looked to Abigale for more information, "She was too young to be sent across seas, and what happen can't be anything but pure bad luck. She and a group of five men were captured, she truly knew nothing and was tortured anyway. She truly snapped when they cut her uterus and her brother's throat, and according to many soldiers, she literally got everyone out armed with just a rusty knife. The same one that they cut her with, she then set off a bomb and killed everyone in the building.

She was put on trial as a threat, but no one could convict her. Actually, she was following her captain's orders, and thus here she is." Jasmine was quiet during the explaination. Asgore had saw her face shadow, she regretted her actions.

"Jasmine-" 

"Don't."

"What?"

"You hate me, don't you?"

Asgore jumped at that and the two women nearly flew off the bed, "I don't hate you! You have a good Soul, your sweet and even though I just met you last night...I find myself completely comfortable around you!" Jasmine had to lean against Abigale to look up at the goat monster with hopeful eyes, "R-Really?" Asgore nodded down at her.

Her eyes welled up a bit and she smiled, "Thank you, now I'm crying!" Asgore's Soul dropped, she didn't want to see her cry...she needed to smile. He opened his arms a bit and in a swift motion, he engulfed both women into a hug. One fighting it and the other giving in to the fluffy hug.

Asgore felt content as she hugged him back, "What do we need to do?"

Abigale huffed in defeat and began going over the plan, "We reintroduce them to Ms. Jasmine, then we point out the likenesses in each case, after that...we give them our plea." Jasmine sighes and adjust herself, "So, I just have to come as a witness?" "Precisly."

Jasmine shrugs, "When?" Asgore looks nervously away, "In a few hours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter! YAY!


	3. Witness to Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine is feared and recognized in this court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine is just an ampted up me!

Asgore was to say the least nervous when he arrived to the court, Jasmine had said she wanted to make an interesting entrance. He watched as the judge thought, his old eyes were on the paper about Souls. He looked up and sighed, "Anything else Ms. Jones?"

Abigale nodded, "We have one more witness, but it appears that she is-" The doors swung open and two men appeared, one caucation male. His hair was black and waved in the front. His eyes were blue, a staring at the stand. The other was a black man, he was a shiny bald, his eyes were brown, but on the goat himself.

The judge stared at the two men, "Are one of you the witness?" The two men smiled and parted ways, Asgore almost didn't believe it was Jasmine. She was wearing grey business attire and a white collared shirt underneath only buttoned up to skin, on her legs were black see through stackings and it was only visible until the end of the skirt.

Her usual afro doo was put into a neat poof at the back of her head, her eyes were in front of her and spoke of DETERMINATION. She sat at the stand and looked to the judge, "Hello Mr. Andrew Reed."

The Judge stood up in shock, "Ms. Evans, why are you here?" He didn't seem angry, just tired. She smiled up at the old Judge, "To remind you that humans are not so different than monsters, remember?"

The opposing lawyer stood up, "He has killed six children!" The judge waved him down and shook his head. Jasmine smiled, "I've kill more, including unborn children. I have kill four thousand men and a few hundred women, all within an hour. I am sure Asgore had to wait much longer, for each and every human. I can see the tired regret in his eyes, and hun, I don't have that."

Jasmine smiled gently, the lawyer sat down and whispers filled the courtroom. Asgore watched Jasmine as she camly sat at the bench, the head of the jury rose. His eyes were on the judge, "We would like to view Ms. Evan's case before our decision is made."

"Granted, short recess until the case is viewed."

Asgore sout out Jasmine as everyone filed from the court room, she was reading a book as he approached. Abigale was quicker, she hugged Jasmine herself.

"That was perfect! Jasmine, you are a genius!" Asgore fiddled with his fingers as he watched from behind, "Thank you for this Jasmine...thank you." 

Jasmine gave him a soft smile, "You would do the same for me, you wanna go for lunch later?" The question morphed into her sentence so well that he almost missed it. With a surprised expression he nodded, "If you want to." 

A blush filled his face as Jasmine smiled excitedly, "It's a date then!"

It took about three hours for the Jury to read up on her case, and Asgore had nearly forgotten about the trial. It was when the recess was over his heart didn't pulse in regret, but but adoration toward the woman.

The head juror stood up and cleared his throat, "We find the King of Monsters...not guillty."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this will be the first AsgorexCharacter, Asgore needs love too.


End file.
